


シドと白昼夢

by Appleee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee





	シドと白昼夢

我没打算去咨询室，虽然已察觉到自身存在着无法轻松解决的问题，也没有拿起电话预约时间。原因有三。其一是从我离开家乡起就注定所有身后与身前的废墟都由自身凝视与清扫，倚靠他人帮助不是我的选择之一——这样一路走来，有得有失，从结果来看算是成功。其二是我如今已成功立足在这虎狼环伺的世界上，即使咨询师完美遵守保密原则，我的自尊心也无法允许这件事情被第二个人知道。其三，我察觉到自己不对劲时算晚。若是促发原因同我所猜测，症状或许早就出现，我也无法平安度过这二十年的岁月。由此看来，此次只是意外，是我生命中的小小不和谐音符。综上所述，我在断片后的第二日打开过拨号盘，对着网页上查询到的号码准备按下第一个键，几秒后还是又关上了它。在此之后我对自己行为的关注度一度上升，三餐也开始按时吃了，这种改变或许也有搬到新城市的加成。

这是一座充满活力的城市，作为旁观者会觉得很不错，真正要融入其中偶尔会觉得疲惫。当然，我依旧保持着自我步调，也鼓励共事的人随性相处。整日摆出笑脸对我们这群还算相熟（不是朋友就是朋友的朋友）的人来说没太多必要。本身就是我把他们召集到一起，为了共同目标努力，又何必强求每个人适应此处，况且人人都有其个性，社会又不过是人的外延，既然能使工作中多些愉快的话何必遏制什么。花了三个月左右，所有的工作都进入正轨，新的生活开始，我甚至开始淡忘了那件事情。在某个瞬间看见日期时才又不知怎么的想了起来。

至此，距我搬到新城市、一早醒来发现自己躺在陌生房间已有171天。在这171天内一切良好，生活照常运转。

《シドと白昼夢》

这几日处于一个项目的末尾，由于忙于各种不得不立马处理的事务，我几乎没沾枕头，今日已是第五个没怎么睡觉的日子了。虽努力打起精神，却被比丝姬指出我的脸色非常不好，她直言所有人都看出来了，让我把快要结尾的事情交给他们，自己去休息一会儿。可是在这每个人都打起两百分精神的阶段，我身为BOSS怎么能回去！在续上一杯咖啡后，我感受着热气和熟悉的苦味坐回了办公桌前。所幸在紧张阶段时间过得比平日更快，告结的时间到来之时我以为所有人会恨不得立马倒地，没想到听到还有人相约去酒吧。心道年轻人就是不一样，转念想到自己的年龄也差不多。当年做插班生时每周周五班上同学都相约去酒吧，老师也一同，大概是那时去够了，现在对酒吧和舞厅之类的娱乐场所毫无兴趣。对我来说此后时间单纯意味着好好睡一觉，于是与众人道别后拿上包、乘上电梯、走过一个街区坐上了地铁。

凌晨的地铁上没什么人，西装革履的更是只有我一个。选了一个只有流浪汉躺着的车厢坐下来，我把包放在一边，在座椅上坐了下来。空气中飘散着古怪的味道，好像把所有人的嗅觉无法闻到的东西碾碎后混合在一起积年累月而成，这是这座城市富有历史的地下铁系统里才有的味道。只能庆幸还好夏天还没到，以后还是自己开车好。没想到失眠好几天，在此刻忽然开始昏昏欲睡，甚至一度垂下头闭上了眼睛。时间仿佛过了很久，在半睡半醒间我环顾左右，发现自己还在沉闷无色的地铁上，而刚才只听到一半的报站刚刚结束。是同一个站。也就是说时间过去了两秒不到。松了口气后，一道阴影挡在我眼前。

“美人，这个时间你要去哪里？要不要和我去喝一杯？”

我无言抬头，看到一个整形失败的男人站在面前，手撑着我后方的窗户。他的脸上有两道横穿眼睛而过的疤痕，医生手法拙劣或是故意保留了线头？左眼像是被人打了一拳，那拳头的力量不小，足以让瘀紫久久不消，又很有技巧的保留住了眼球，而右眼活像一颗假眼。就在我觉得他令人印象深刻是和伏地魔一样的鼻子，正疑惑他是怎么成功呼吸时，他张开了嘴巴，露出了所剩无几的牙齿，嘿嘿笑了。

“抱歉，我拒绝。”若在平日我会同这个地方的习惯一般应和几句，如今实在太累，连一个多余表情都做不出来。

对方看上去也习惯了这种冷硬的拒绝方式，笑着说“有什么关系嘛”愈发粘得紧。我看着他沉默不语，而这人却得寸进尺坐到了我旁边，咧着嘴说道“至少告诉我你的名字”。他的身上古龙水的味道浓到呛鼻，我一下站起身，迈开步子要朝另一个车厢走去，就在此刻，我的手被拉住了。我回头，看到他用毛茸茸的手拉住了我的手腕，而且抓得非常紧，那感觉几乎是要把我的手腕扭断。窗外广告牌的霓虹线条闪过眼前，地铁把手在上方不断晃动，周遭冰冷颜色环绕着的封闭空间里有一个黑点掉了下来，那根丝线被拉得很长，而我好像要把自己压缩进身体里，封闭住所有的意识。我要离开这里——这个想法浮现在脑海中，极其清晰，一瞬间就占据了我的全部思想。随即不知是愤怒还是其他什么涌了上来，空中似乎突然伸出一个拳头，狠狠地击打在我的太阳穴上，我清楚地听见脑中的弦发出咔嚓断裂声，眼皮顿时压碎了意识的千斤顶，好像被倦意吸了进去，接着我猛然睁开了眼睛。

 

手指碰到了玻璃杯，杯中冰块撞击盖过一切杂声进入耳内。那一刻的大脑空白，抬头是调酒师利落而优雅的摇酒姿态，身后琳琅满目的酒柜没映出他的的表情，反倒身旁传来一个略带沙哑的声音。

“你......醉了？”

宛若耳语的声音让我一下起身退开，差点儿被高脚凳绊倒。拉开距离后视野更加清晰，冲到熔点的脑袋随着理智的复苏，温度也开始下降。好几个客人朝这边看来又回过头去，坐在旁边的男性起身要朝他走去。男人年龄大约三十出头或四十上下，穿着一身运动服，身形以大众标准看来极为匀称，面部略显清瘦但很精神，黑发黑眼。一时想到那日退房时前台说同他一起来的男人也是黑发黑眼......

“没事吧？”对方靠近了，动作却被并不很亲昵，又带着些许无奈笑容：“喂喂，你是真成年了吧。”

“我成年了……！”我调整着呼吸，静静地看着男人说道，确认了他并非是上次的人：“继续刚才的话题。你刚才说你叫什么，我忘了。”

“啊，哦，我是伊泽纳比。”男人摸了摸后脑勺。声音低沉，却在吵闹的小酒吧中显得格外清晰，眼神飘忽了一阵又到了我身上：“要不，我们出去走走？”他指了指外面，发出了邀请。

我皱起了眉头。

闪着微光的手机屏幕上巨大的04:04让我知道自己失去了三个小时的记忆，公文包还在，那么和之前在酒店那次醒来不同。那次我除了在地上找到凌乱的衣服外什么都没了，不，除此之外，还有陌生人在我的身体上留下的痕迹，只望时间能将那种感觉彻底洗刷掉。尽量避开了街头上可能会带来麻烦的人群，寻找回去的方向。此时手机右上角亮了亮，电源即刻切断了，我盯着手机一会儿，叹了口气，迈开步子。最近的指示地图就在转角处，扫视了两遍后我发现自己跨越了大半城区。我并不熟悉这条街区，只知道这里是一片自由的区域，无端的闯入并无太多危险。

眼前建筑一看便上了年头，从地区判断想必也无人将它们纳入翻新范围内。层层涂鸦彼此盖过终成了被扔在垃圾堆里的抽象作，更别说墙壁本身已被岁月刻上了无人能读懂的诗歌，低处看去这片地区宛若一个连左手法则都无法带人走出的迷宫，在高点儿的地方扫望则干脆成了被遗弃的失落之地。街道于黑夜当中散发着幽森气息，建筑内的灯光却暴露了其用以伪装的外表，刚才人声鼎沸的小酒馆也是隐去这寂静当中，若不是我从那儿走出来，大约会当成是幻觉般的存在。

从八楼往下走，脚步无声，反倒听见某件房子里发出轰隆一声，听上去像是爆炸。我在下层楼梯停了一会儿，确认再无其他动静后继续迈开步子。双手放在口袋里，连在回去后换上哪套睡衣和明日早餐内容都已经想好，唯一没有头绪的便是我如何来到这里，又为什么失去了一段记忆。从所知中推论，只能想到一种可能。若是如此，就算绞尽脑汁恐怕也记不起来。曾经逃避过的话，相对也难找回，但姑且按着这条路走下去，自己做些尝试未免不可，毕竟除此之外还没有其他可能。

 

他的身体在清晨光线的抚摸下看上去似乎是用玉雕琢而成，流畅的肌肉线条勾勒出了同少年般光滑的皮肤。在这令人屏息的身体上有几处花瓣般的红色，像是过于用力的吻留下的痕迹。他走到镜子旁，用手捋起贴在脖子上的金色发丝，指尖之下也微微发红，想必对方在用嘴唇摩挲时带着小小的恶意与足以盈满而出的爱。但这确使他皱起眉头，有股足以让人吃不下饭的厌恶在胃里翻滚，是对他自己的。他弯下腰捡起地上的衬衫，用骨节分明的手指系上一颗颗扣子，从下到上，机械性的重复动作最后停留在他的锁骨上。他不想再碰身后那张床，床单上的褶皱与自己的疲劳足以说明一切。

是第二次了，这次他选择留下来收拾残局，等再睁开眼睛时拥有这具身体的就是那个忘记一切，幸福而平凡地过着日常生活的人了。他羡慕他，也清楚地知道自己绝不可能拥有同样的幸福。是痛苦割裂开了同一个意识，如果可以，他也会选择使所有人成为一体，但这种治疗没有信任为前提不可能成功。即使要达到理想结果，也要花上漫长时间。这么多年，他一直静静沉睡着，然而他却选择回到了这座城市。

这一切对镜中的另一人而言是陌生，而对他？他甚至清楚地记得被蒙住眼睛坐在车中时转过几个弯，他到来那日就扔下一切去曾哭泣并诅咒着要远离的地方寻找，却没能发现想要的线索。那座华丽的宅邸已被推倒多年，整片区域成为了自由的产物，街上走着流离失所的人们，他的回忆则活生生地躺在脑海里。一幕幕都那样清楚。他依旧想复仇。当他若有彷徨行走在大街上时，有人与他搭话，那人站在这片荒凉而真实存在的街景中，让他感到了一阵违和，他说不清楚是什么。那时他很痛苦，甚至不想搭话，而他却问他是否在找什么。是个人都能看出来他不属于这里，我也在找，那人说道，说不定我们在找同一样东西。

他身材中等，至多比他高几公分，他的皮肤很白，像是在室内呆了很长很长的时间沤出后又再回到阳光下的颜色，他的眼睛却那样黑，眼下的黑眼圈已经很深，看人时的目光却很有神，仿佛你能代表他所知的整个世界。那时他太痛苦了，痛苦时他想一个人呆着，因为没人能理解他，但这个人突然出现，他的谈吐与周围一切显得格格不入，又确实由此生根。在让海水淹没身体和踩在刀刃上中，他选择了前者。只是另一人醒得太快，他没打招呼擅自出来，另一人并不知道，这对另一个自己大概是一场噩梦。有什么关系，他可以把美梦给唯一一个自己，苦果都由他吞下。

第二次那人也在他未察觉到的情况下离去了，他站在窗前，看着对面两层楼的楼房上斑驳剥离的墙壁颜色，看着能让孩子自由穿行的密密匝匝的屋顶，看着被时间重新刷上一层场景的同一处地方。忽然知道那人身上的违和感从何而来。曾经有一个同样黑发黑眼的人，若他能顺利长大大概也是相似年纪，会成为人们之间口口相传的那位精英律师，或是有许多人为其慕名而来的优秀医生。派罗……他忿然一拳砸向窗户，为什么就是想不起来，若是酷拉皮卡能告诉他那张他想不起来的脸该有多好。

不管年龄相隔几岁都是一样，自己都是这样不愿将此事假手他人，而酷拉皮卡却连交流的机会都不给他。这次他或许该下定决心了……！“砰”的一声，门被关上，地板落上了红色印记，在这家旅馆中并不少见，有些得到清理，有些永远在那儿，在人眼看不见的地方，直到永远。

 

我受伤了，右手已经被仔细包扎，睁开眼睛我躺在家中，周围寂静无声。我拆开绷带，看着伤口，用手按住额头。昨日我辗转反侧，最后总算睡着，此时醒来，已是正午。窗外车水马龙，周末的城中，一切照常运转，天色很暗，逐渐分不清云朵边界的灰白二色就在上方，布满了这喧闹的城市，却没能在静中敲出一点儿声响。包扎绷带的手法很熟练，我想不起来是谁做的，肯定不是我自己，然而变扭的打结方式又说明这正是出自我手。昨天穿的衣服都被送去干洗了，小票放在床头，令人吃惊的还是我身上的……印记。事已至此，再也无法忽视。我拿起笔，在白纸上飞快地写了几笔，将这张纸钉在进门处的第一幅画旁。这绝非自己一人能解决的问题，但在寻求帮助之前，至少试试，或许事情比我以为的要严重。冰凉的水从花洒里倾倒而下，却感觉怎样都无法洗干净，有一层被触碰的感觉贴在皮肤上，有一道刺深深扎在我的心里。为什么？为什么超出既定的路线，到底发生了什么，为什么出现在我的人生中？！

裂缝出现了，他在看到那张纸时就知道了。他仿佛是要呼唤他，比以前更加拼命，让自己陷入无尽的疲劳中，直至每个人都说他脸色苍白到有些不似人形。的确，还有什么比心理上的问题更加折磨人，他一定在想他会在什么时候出现，为此不得不的提前把所有必须做的事情做好，以防他哪一日搅乱一切。他扯下这张纸，笑了笑，果然是这些问题。

“你是谁？”

“你想做什么？”

难道他认定他一定会回答？的确，他会。鉴于酷拉皮卡根本没有搭理他的想法，他还是与主人格通个气比较好。他本想保护他到永远，现在却再也无法瞒下去。他能肯定若他什么都不说，那么他将永无宁日。曾经他们所有人都在逃，留下了那一个小小的自己，现在也只有所有人都去面对，才能抓住无助的自己的手。这不是一个道理，却在过去了这么多年后才被发现。

 

今年他十七岁，如今我二十岁，那天酷拉皮卡十二岁。


End file.
